1. Field of the Invention
This invention is intended for use for high speed data pulse communications via coaxial cable. It is for use in applications where high data transmission rates must be reliably transmitted over intermediate distances and is particularly adaptable for use in computer system installations. It is used to interconnect transceivers to enable selective transfer of digital data at high data transmission rates between transceivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one sense, this invention can be considered somewhat analogous to digital modems which are used for data communication over telephone lines. However, the difficulties with the latter are in the power losses and the relatively slow speeds at which the data is transferred. The prior art also includes coaxial cable data channel connections between units in a computer system. In those cases, the data rates have been somewhat limited and, even more importantly, it has permitted only a point-to-point connection, i.e., limited to two-connection with a separate coaxial cable being needed to transmit digital data information between each two units. Past efforts at implementing multipoint transmission lines of this type have met with only partial success because of the severe loading and distortion introduced when adding more than two transceivers to the coaxial cable.